Pour Toujours et à Jamais
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: J'aime les cerisiers en fleurs. J'aime le Printemps. J'ai oublié la couleur de tes yeux.
1. Chapter 1

HiMaboroshi est de retour. Et oui...

Avec un OS sans aucun sens, nul aussi, j'vous l'avoue. Mais j'ai... besoin, de le poster. Alors je le fais.

Vous êtes pas obligés d'aimer.

Les phrases n'ont aucun sens logique. Mais j'voulais écrire. Parce que ça m'a faite pleurer.

Merci au Music Theme de Junjou Romantica.

Je n'ai pas la prétention de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture...

* * *

Elle tourbillonne lentement, virevoltant au gré du vent. Jusqu'à tomber au sol. La fleur de cerisier. C'est beau, un cerisier en fleur. C'est doux. Agréable. _Comme son parfum... _

Nostalgie.

Douleur.

Il lève le menton, son regard se posant sur les branches en fleurs. Il se souvient encore. De son toucher. Et de son regard. Il se souvient de toutes les belles choses qu'il lui a dites. Et qu'il ne dira plus jamais. Il se souvient de sa demande en mariage. Il se souvient de leur première nuit. Il se souvient de la fuite de leurs amis.

Il se souvient de l'enterrement.

Il se souvient de tout.

Il aurait voulu oublier, mais comment oublier ce regard tourmaline ? Comment oublier les frissons que lui procurait sa voix ? Comment oublier la tendresse de ses yeux lorsqu'il le regardait ?

Comment oublier le vide qu'il ressent à cet instant ?

Le brun pose une main sur son cœur, comme pour le sentir. Sentir qu'il est toujours vivant, au contraire de son amour. Sentir qu'il aurait préféré que leurs cœurs battent encore à l'unisson.

Comme avant, lorsqu'ils s'endormaient l'un près de l'autre, leurs torses serrés dans une étreinte pleine de promesses, leurs mains liées, leurs deux êtres scellés en un pacte charnel indestructible...

Jamais il n'aurait pu deviner.

Jamais.

Ils étaient heureux, vous savez. Ils auraient pu l'être pour toujours, sans cette fichue maladie.

Maladie dont personne n'était au courant.

Ce matin-là, Harry, persuadé que tout irait bien, avait amené Draco à l'hôpital en le voyant aussi faible depuis quelques jours. Il pensait à une épidémie, quelque chose dans ce genre.

Douleur.

Regret.

La salle d'attente était bondée. Et lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Draco s'effondra sur le lit du cabinet. Il était trop faible pour rester debout.

Doute.

Peur.

Harry avait vécu la scène comme dans un film. Un film qu'il ne pouvait concevoir. Une réalité qui dépassait son entendement. _Parce qu'il n'entendait plus sa voix.._. Le médecin s'affairait autour de lui, faisant des prises de sang, écoutant son cœur avec des grimaces. Et le brun restait là, debout, à regarder son petit-ami souffrir. Malade. Faible.

« Le cœur est faible... »

Et, alors que le médecin plaçait à nouveau son stéthoscope sur le torse immaculé du blond, celui-ci émit une plainte grave, horrible, et il tourna son regard tourmaline, assombri par la mort, vers les yeux clairs et émeraudes de celui qu'il aimait. La peur se lisait dans son regard.

Arrêt cardiaque.

Boum.

Arrêt cardiaque.

Boum...

Son regard...

Une fleur tombe.

Et son cœur meurt.

« Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir... Tout va bien aller... »

Des chuchotis, une douce caresse sur une main trop froide. Une promesse. Comme pour le guider jusqu'à la mort. Paisiblement...

Comme il le menait dans la vie.

Avec amour et tendresse.

Les yeux baignés de larmes.

Je l'ai trouvé tellement magnifique, la première fois, que ça m'a donné envie de pleurer. Il était si beau, avec ses grands yeux tourmaline et ses cheveux blonds. La manière dont il me regardait toujours était incroyable. Est-ce que tu savais à quel point je t'aimais ? Est-ce que tu savais tout ce que tu représentais pour moi ? Est-ce que tu sais, aujourd'hui, à quel point tu me manques, Draco ?

Tous tes gestes me manquent. Si bien que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour te revoir les faire à nouveau.

Mais je ne pourrai jamais revenir en arrière, pas vrai ? Tu ne pourras jamais plus revenir. Et je ne reverrai plus ton regard tendre.

Où es-tu, maintenant ? Me surveilles-tu ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose pour toi, maintenant que tu n'es plus avec moi ? Dis, tu es bien ? As-tu froid ? Je sais que tu as toujours préféré... la chaleur de mes bras...

Est-ce que tu m'en as voulu, Draco ? Est-ce que tu m'en as voulu de te dire que tout irait bien ? Est-ce que mon regard t'a calmé ? Est-ce que ma main t'a guidé vers la paix ? Je voulais te conduire à ce sommeil de toujours avec douceur.

Je t'aime.

Pour toujours et à jamais.

* * *

_A toi, mon ange, sans qui ma vie n'est plus qu'un tas de cendres..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Une suite ou une pas-suite à **Pour Toujours et à jamais.**_

_L'absence, c'est dur à supporter, vous savez..._

* * *

Il ne se rend pas compte. Il ne réalise pas totalement. C'est trop irréel, pour lui. Mais, ce soir, quand il devra rentrer chez lui, quand toute l'adrénaline sera redescendue, il réalisera. Il se rendra compte à quel point il fait froid, à quel point c'est vide. Avec un effroi glacial, il s'apercevra de combien le proverbe « les habitudes ont la vie dure » est vrai. Il verra encore son visage, sentira encore son odeur, retrouvera leur chambre dans l'état qu'il l'avait laissée. Ses cris et sa souffrance le hanteront. Et il se sentira seul. Sans amour. Seul et vide... Seul et froid... Parce que l'absence est longue, l'absence est douloureuse. L'absence est un poignard qui s'enfonce dans le cœur un peu plus chaque jour, un venin qui s'insinue sournoisement dans les veines. Mais l'absence ne tue jamais. Il se contente de torturer, et rien n'en finit jamais. Parce qu'on n'oublie pas l'absence... On s'y habitue.

Et puis, après une semaine à se souvenir et à pleurer, il enfouira l'absence. Il l'enterrera, la cachera, la camouflera dans les tréfonds de son esprit. C'est ce qu'on appelle le déni. Il ne voudra pas croire en sa mort, parce que c'est impossible pour lui de le comprendre. Il réfutera toute remarque trop crûe visant à lui rappeler son absence. Il s'inventera une excuse, pour justifier l'absence. Et il recommencera à vivre normalement, oubliant quelque peu l'absence et le vide. Il s'habitue au froid de l'appartement... Il y pense, de temps en temps. Mais il tente d'oublier. Il ne faut jamais dire qu'il ne comptait pas pour lui s'il oublie c'est pour se soulager de sa douleur.

Et puis, il y a forcément un moment où ça ne fonctionne plus. Un moment où il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Parce que l'excuse du « il est parti, mais il reviendra. Il fait un voyage d'affaires. Mais il reviendra », ça ne marche plus. Son cerveau lui hurlera : « ne dis pas de conneries, putain ! Il est mort, il reviendra pas ! ». Et on appellera ça la dépression...

Hé... Ferme les yeux... Non, non ! pas pour toujours ! Mais ferme les yeux que je t'admire... Ferme les yeux que j'admire ta beauté... Mon amour... Mon ange... Ferme les yeux... Que je puisse te toucher... Aie confiance... Je sais que tu préfères la chaleur de mes bras... Aie confiance... Reste avec moi...

Surtout n'oublie pas... à quel point je t'aime...

* * *

_Ils s'en moquaient, mais pas moi... Et même s'ils comprendront jamais, j'voulais te dire à quel point je t'aime..._


End file.
